Different Yet The Same
by Pulsingtheblood in your veins
Summary: office sex.... nuff said


Different Yet The Same: Chapter 2

Mustang doodled on some not so important paperwork wondering how much longer he'd be forced to wait. He felt himself beginning to wether away inside, vulnerable now. He sighed impatiently, hoping for his lover to come in, and sweep him off his feet. Considering the teenager's stature he wasn't sure how well that would work; they'd most likely end up in a heap on the floor. Still, he wished the blond would arrive. Resting his chin on his hand, he tried his best to focus on the paperwork, attempting to shoo the thoughts of Edward and his departed friend from his ever-concocting mind. He ran his hand through his dark, soft hair, squinting at words on the dull, useless document before him.

Right before Roy felt he could handle the waiting no longer, a seemingly disgruntled blond threw open the oak door.

"Bastard!" He barked his usual greeting to his dark haired and handsome superior.

"Edward." Roy calmly responded, rising from his desk. A smirk played across his lips, the blond saw the familiar smile, noting to himself how surprisingly smooth they looked, as usually the man had a habit of biting at them when he was bored, amused, worried, angered, or aroused.

"I missed you terribly..." Ed spoke a bit softer, but still half yelling in what Roy read as distress.

"I missed you as well," The colonel walked up to his lover, placing his arms around the small boys neck, brushing a serene hand against his cheek. Edward's face pinkened. He didn't know the proper way to enter a room. He wrapped his arms around the tall man's waist, squeezing him tightly, like a child claiming a teddy bear as his own. He pressed his face into Roy's comforting chest, his hug trying to make up for the month they'd been apart. Roy pulled him in as close as he could.

"I was so lonely..."Ed lifted his chin to gaze into his colonel's deep eyes. Roy bent his head, bringing his lips against the teen's ear.

"We don't have to be anymore."His breath blew delicately, swaying strands of golden hair as he whispered his comforting words. And Ed new what the man wanted, as he wanted the same. He saw the longing, the yearning, the whimpering inside Roy's eyes. The man needed someone else to take the wheel, he needed to surrender control that was forever laid upon his head in the military. He needed to be dominated. And Edward was grateful to be the lucky soul appointed, or rather specially selected for the task.

"That's why I'm here." He replied to Mustang's silent words. Edward removed his own gloves and placed them on the bookshelf. Roy raised his eyebrows as if to say "Here?". They'd had office-sex before but only on rare occasions, and after all, it was fairly risky.

"I told Al that tonight we'd sleep in our own beds, you know, sentimental reasons; settled back at 'home', yadda yadda." Roy chuckled at Edward's reluctancy.

"Alright." The tall man agreed readily, slipping out of his uniform coat. The blond slipped off his shoes and removed his own coats(red and black) as well. Sauntering back over to his lover, Ed suavely unclipped his belt and Roy grinned, watching carefully the boy's movements. After casting his belt not so neatly on the floor, Edward slid his hands along Mustang's sides, up the man's loose undershirt. His flesh hand skimmed over Roy's nicely toned abs. The metal hand drifted further up, pressing against a hardening nipple. A surprised, half gasp, half moan jolted from Roy's lips as a cold digit toyed with the sensitive spot. Edward was satisfied by the noise escaping the man's mouth and the goose bumps he felt rise beneath his warm palm. Swiftly, the shirt was yanked over Roy's head halfway, due to the blond's height the process was left incomplete, the brunette having to pull it off the rest of the way.

Not wanting to be alone, Roy took off the shirt of the shorter boy as well. Edward grabbed the man's thick wrist, leading him to the desk . Extremely willing, The man followed, seating himself on the desk, to have the blond soon cowering over him, much akin to a lion hunched over its prey. Their lips connected, Ed tilting his head to invite himself into the man's hot mouth. Roy's lips parted, allowing the boy in without resistance, greeting the boy's soft pink tongue with his own. The blond explored the man's mouth skillfully, their tongues danced together saying how grateful they were to be reunited. As a dangerous fabric crawled down Ed's pants, a startled "Mmmph!" signaled the breaking of the kiss. Edward grabbed a thick wrist, pulling the man's hand from his pants.

"Take of your gloves before you start touching me, I don't want a fire started down there!" Roy laughed, removing his gloves as he'd been instructed. His hands, now bare, drifted back to Edward's fly, undoing them quickly, releasing the boy's growing arousal. The blond hopped off the desk and slid out of his boxers. Roy smiled and did the same. Roy pulled open the drawer of his desk removing two items; lube and a gun. He placed the lube on the desk and tossed the pistol to Ed. Ed twirled the gun on a finger, aiming the unloaded gun at his superior. He gave his colonel a quick up down, purposely resting a gaze for a moment on the man's erection.

"You." He spoke threateningly. Roy pointed to himself questioningly.

"Yes, you, bastard." Ed's voice lowered to a tone of anger which Roy knew to actually be a voice coated with lust.

"On the desk. Ass in the air." Roy obeyed. He heard the blond clamber up behind him. He felt two hard objects jab against his flesh–one hot, one cold. The cooler one was the pistol and the hotter, Ed's cock. Shortly, Ed discarded the gun, throwing it to the floor. He picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed some into his palm. He grinned as an idea he had never thought of bubbled through his brain. Roy spread his legs, awaiting a warm digit to prepare him for what was to come after. The hair on his neck prickled as something unexpectedly cold pressed into him. Ed was fingering him with his mechanical hand?! The finger began to warm from his own heat and he became accustomed to it's feel as it probed deeper. Another digit joined the first. They twisted within him and he moaned as Ed brushed against just the right spot. He sighed in disappointment as they withdrew, but didn't mind since they would soon be replaced by something much larger.

Ed squeezed out some more lube, rubbing it evenly over his erection. He positioned himself in front of Roy's entrance, his hands reached up, holding firmly to the man's hips.

"Ready?" Edward asked a stupid question.

"I've been so all day." Came Roy's reply. Not only did Ed not know how to announce his entrance into a room but he wasn't sure how to properly announce his entrance into his lover. Ed hissed as he was slowly surrounded by Roy. Roy arched his back and called the blond's name. Slowly he pushed deeper. An "Ahhh" flowed from his throat as he was all the way in. He began removing himself only to thrust back in with a grunt. Roy's face began to slicken with sweat. The blond continued, creating a steady rhythm, hardening his grip on the man's hips as sweat beaded on their heated flesh, slipping a little beneath his palms. A creak of hinges sounded in the room as Ed began to pick up pace, Roy arching up in pleasure.

Havoc stood there in the doorway; eyes wide, mouth agape, cigarette fallen silently to the green rug. He couldn't think of anything else to do but stand there, frozen, staring. Roy was panting too much to say a word and the adamant blond wasn't going to stop because some lousy lieutenant walked in on them.

"Get out, "Ed began between gritted teeth. He hissed as Roy's muscles tightened around him, "And shut the door." He finished, his face twisting into a scowl. Havoc stamped on his glowing fag and took an obedient step backward, shutting the door, still in shock.

"Fuuuck.."Roy moaned realizing what just happened.

Meanwhile

Riza walked up to the door of Roy's office, only to have her hand swatted from the door knob by a shaky, male hand.

"What?" Riza asks, confused.

"He's having a...private meeting." He says trying to sound calm.

"Oh?," Riza raised her eyebrows, "With whom?"

"Fullmetal." He replied.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I mean, just for a second," She headed back for the door.

"No." He said firmly. She sighed.

"What's got you all worked up...Are you out of cigarettes?" She pried, noting how different he looked without one hanging from his mouth.

"No, it fell from my mouth...Look, remember when we had a 'private meeting' on New Years?" He spoke, not wanting to say directly what he'd just witnessed.

"Yea..?" Riza paused, waiting for him to go on. He didn't.

"OOOOOh." She said in realization, standing there for a moment to process everything. They began walking away from the door.

"Edward?!" She exclaimed with surprise venturing away from the closed office.

Back to the sex

"It'll be okay." Ed said, trying to calm the man he was having sex with. He massaged Roy's back. Ed was moving rapidly within him now and he would be upset if their night was ruined just because of Havoc being a dumbass. He aimed for the spot in Roy that was sure to have the man whimpering in pleasure. He hit it. Bulls eye.

"Edwaaard..." The man cried out his name.

"Fasterrrrr..." He pleaded and Ed did as he was requested. Just a little bit longer before they reached the edge, Ed thought, though his mind was being absorbed by lust.

Roy bit his lip, pushing his hips back, wanting as much as he could get. Climaxing, Ed moaned, he called out to Roy, feeling lost as his vision blurred into bright light. But he felt the man beneath him shudder, and he screamed, muscles tightening around him. The dark haired man's arms felt week, him and the blond crying out obscenities. They came together, their sweaty bodies fell limp in a panting pile on the wooden desk.

"Towel..in the closet..." Roy spoke between heavy breaths, lifting himself off the desk, not wanting to lie in his own semen. Ed stood up slowly, a serene smile glowing on his face. He walked a few paces to the closet and they got cleaned up.

"I'll drive you 'home'." The tall man offered, both males pulling their clothes back on.

"Thank you." Ed wiped the sweat on his face on his old, red jacket. Roy glanced at the clock.

"Yes, and everyone else should be gone as of about 10 minutes ago." With this information entering his head, Edward grabbed the man's firm hand as they walked to the door.

"I love you." Ed said, tired eyes at peace.

"I love you too." After a month of separation it was wonderful to hear the words echo between them again.


End file.
